Let's Talk About Sex
by LeafyDream
Summary: "Yu Narukami, I want to have sex with you." Saying "I love you" is only the first step. As Yu and Naoto plan on taking their relationship to the next level, he begins to learn more about his friends, and about how sex isn't nearly as easy as the internet says. A story of sex, fetishes, the struggle to accept them, and, most importantly, love. Porn with plot.


**Let's Talk About Yu and Naoto**

"Good morning, Naoto-kun," Yu yawned. He stretched his arms as he went to make himself some coffee. As he walked into the kitchen though, Naoto was sitting at their table, typing away on a laptop. His laptop, actually. "Naoto? Why are you using my laptop?"

"Investigating."

"Investigating what?"

"Your sexual kinks and fetishes."

Yu just felt his heart stop. He was going to die. He was going to explode in a fiery, destruction explosion and his heart would never, ever pump again. He regretted not filling out a will last night, because he doubted he would ever be able to form coherent thought again. Because he was dead. And on the off chance he wasn't dead, he was stuck in a fate worse than death.

His girlfriend was looking through his web history.

"I...W-why?" He squeaked. Squeaked?! The Stone Face of Inaba, SQUEAKING? But how could he not?! He was living the nightmare men all across the world had. Naoto would leave him, or worse, she'd leave him and declared his secrets to the world in a bitter moment of weakness. No, Naoto wouldn't do that. But she'd judge him! She'd silently stare at him with eyes sharper than diamond and she'd wonder why she was with him and she'd probably run off and get with KANJI or something and he'd go mad without her by his side and possibly end up living his life in the TV World, eating Shadows with Teddie and crying himself to sleep at night before diving even further into his own pit of insanity and leaving the TV World to hunt down Kanji and plead for Naoto to take him back and-

"Yu."

The silverette blinked as his heart started up again. His brain, which had been caught in a strange 'daymare' involving Kanji, a rusty screwdriver, and three corpses, finally finished rebooting. While still blushing like a tomato and incredibly flustered, the man was at least able to think. He opened his mouth to demonstrate this amazing skill, only to be interrupted by Naoto's calm voice.

"Yu Narukami, I want to have sex with you."

"M-me too." _Me too?! ME TOO?! Thanks a lot, brain!_

Naoto smiled, enjoying the slight fumble as she looked at her lover. "I want you to want me on a physical level, as well as an emotional one."

"I...Ah...Bha?" _And I have officially lost my title of 'Genius.' Fantastic._ It took the young man a moment, but he was finally able to speak as he raced to the chair beside Naoto. He sat down, cheeks red as he stuttered. "N-Naoto, I already love you. Physically and emotionally. I think you're the most gorgeous woman in the world. I love your mind, and your heart, and your sou-"

He was silenced by a kiss.

She pulled away and gave him that warm, affectionate smile that had been so rare when they first met. Now it was a fairly common, but no less a beautiful sight.

"I know. But I want you to _desire_ me. To have your knees tremble. To have your breath become short. To have your heart beat faster and faster until it overheats and-"

"Have you been reading romance/mystery novels again?" Yu questioned, silver brow raised. Naoto merely chuckled, before standing up to her full (unimpressive) height.

" Now then, I have to get ready for work, as do you. Will you prepare a quick breakfast for the two of us while I acquire my things?"

"I...uh..Yes?" Yu answered, his usually stoic face utterly shattered by the flabbergast expression and flushed cheeks.

"Thank you. I plan on seducing you tonight, so please try not to strain yourself too much today. I have already bought several packs of condoms, as well as sexual lubricant. I have checked my schedule, just to be safe, and it is unlikely you will impregnate me even if we did not have the condom. If you would like, I can text you the different options for the wines I had selected for tonight. Text me if you have any suggestions, questions, or comments." Naoto kissed his cheek and walked away, leaving Yu with a twitching eye and re-broken mind.

* * *

Yosuke rolled his eyes, sighing as Chie bitched him out again. She was complaining about something he probably did last week, whining about how annoying it was, or how embarrassed she was, or something like that crap. He responded by taking his phone out and playing on it, swiping his fingers over the screen as he played a game.

A game that was interrupted by Chie taking his phone and tossing it aside. It made a loud _thud_ as it hit the ground, causing Yosuke to glare at the girl. He stood up from his bed and slammed his foot on the ground.

"What the HELL, Chie? That's my new phone!" He shouted.

"I am TRYING to talk to you!"

"Last time I checked, talking involved me giving shit about what you have to say!"

"Gah! Asshole!" Chie raised her knee to hit the man, only for him to shock her by blocking it with his hand.

"No! I'm done being your God damn punching bag!" He grabbed her collar with a single hand and pulled her close to him, lifting her up to her tip toes. The two glared at one another, breathing through grinding teeth. They could feel each other's breath. Their faces were getting warmer as Chie's hands went through Yosuke's hair. She squeezed the fawn colored locks, pulling him slightly closer.

"Bitch," he whispered.

"Bastard," she hissed back.

Their sharp gaze met each other's as they made their move. The kiss wasn't gentle. It was hard, crushing, bruising. It was as if the two were trying to stamp their ownership over the other. He bit her lower lip, making her gasp from the sudden pain. He seized the moment, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and tasting her. She fought against him, pulling on his hair, tugging him closer as she fought back with equal passion.

It wasn't artful. It was a mess of tongue, spit, and lips. Yosuke felt his tongue go over her teeth as Chie's free hand brushed against his covered chest. Seeing as she was making it impossible to pull away, Yosuke dug himself deeper. He took his hands and grabbed the brunette's supple ass, squeezing the fat between each finger. She squeaked. He smiled.

The tables were quickly turned, though, as Chie pressed against him. She released his hair as her once idle hand grabbed his collar. She pulled downward, popping the buttons off, and tearing it open to feel his naked skin. She admired it for a moment, gently kneading and massaging the muscles with her firm, petite hands. It was impressive actually. Time had been kind to Yosuke, and all of his exercise from fighting Shadows and working at Junes had given him a slender, toned body. Chie felt her cheeks flush as her hands split. One continued to admire the strong muscles as the other went down to grab something almost as hard.

Yosuke's smug grin shattered as he pulled away. He struggled to catch as his breath, not helped by Chie gently squeezing his...nether regions. "C-Chie..."

"Yes, Yosuke-kun?" she cooed, giving his balls a gentle squeeze, before caressing them.

"You're...you're gorgeous..."

Chie froze, her hand still caressing his crotch as her cheeks flared up. She wasn't expecting _that._ A moan, a shiver, a plead, even a joke. But _that_?! Yosuke lifted his hands up and stroked her back, feeling the familiar jacket that had become synonymous with Chie. She really didn't grow that much since when he had met her. It still fit her perfectly. Yosuke took in her scent and embraced it for a moment, before he kissed her neck.

He sucked on the flesh until it was red and hot, and then he licked at the wounds he left. He kissed her soft skin as she moaned and rubbed his growing erection. He bit her thin neck, making her cry and causing her to rub harder and faster.

"Yosuke," she whispered, and it made his heart race. He humped against her hand, squeezing it between his legs as he shivered. His heart drummed on as he moved to kiss her again.

 _Pi pi pi._

The two looked at one another, their cheeks still flushed. Yosuke blinked a couple of times, letting the call go on as he nervously laughed. "I should...probably get that."

Chie sighed and released the literal vice grip she had on his balls. He walked away from her as she sat on their bed, fixing her jacket and rubbing her neck. "Man...I think you left marks."

"Yeah...Sorry about that," Yosuke sheepishly apologized. "Damn, you didn't have to actually toss my phone. What if it had actually gotten broken?" he sighed, picking it up and dusting off the screen.

"Calm down, I was careful," she replied. She patted the spot beside her as the shirtless Yosuke took a seat and answered his phone. She quietly played with his hair, fixing any damage she might have done to the fawn locks.

"Hello? Oh, hey, partner! What's up?" Yosuke quietly listened to his friend, before looking at Chie. Judging by the look, Yu had probably asked what Yosuke had been doing. Chie gave him a warning glare, before he answer. "Just hanging out with my beautiful wife on our day off. Why? You okay? You sound off..."

* * *

Yosuke and Chie had been married for a few months now. Yu couldn't have been happier for the two. He had been there for them for most of their relationship, during all the twists and turns of their friendship. He remembered waking up one night to Yosuke's phone call. He had asked Chie out, and she had said yes. He could remember the joy and excitement in his voice as he raved about how happy he was, how in love he was.

It wasn't like Yu could even blame him for calling him in the middle of the night. He had done the same thing when Naoto and him got together. _Not exactly the most manly moment of my life_ , Yu thought to himself as he found his best friend's contact.

So when Yu found himself in a particularly...harrowing situation, and he couldn't talk to his girlfriend about it, he would rely on his best friend and partner for help. He only hoped that Yosuke would believe the ridiculous situation.

It took an unusually long time for his friend to answer, before he finally did.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Partner," Yu greeted as he walked.

"Oh, hey partner! What's up?"

"Uh, well...Nothing, I guess. I mean...I'm just walking to work." _Great. Now I can't even talk to my friends._ He took a deep breath and exhaled. His face returned to the stoic state that had become synonymous with himself. "I have a problem, and I was wondering if you could help me come to a conclusion."

"Huh? Uh...Sure, partner. Happy to help. What's going on?"

"Well...I...Uhh..." _And I lost it. Damn it. How to do this...Should I ask him if he knew about Naoto's plan? Or should I ask him for sexual advice? Have Chie and him had sex yet? Should I ask that?_

* * *

Chie looked at her husband with a raised brow. She looked just as confused as he did. The taller man placed a hand over his phone and whispered to her. "Something must be wrong. He actually sounds nervous."

"What?" Chie whispered back, mouth agape. "Narukami? Nervous? No way!"

"Yes way, and shhh!" Yosuke hissed. _What could make Yu nervous? Only time I've ever seen him stutter is when he talked about...Oh._ Yosuke grinned, proud of his intellect as he spoke into the phone again. "So what happened between you and Naoto-kun?"

To his amusement, Yu was loud enough for Chie to hear. "N-nothing happened! I mean...I mean, not yet. I mean...We...Ahh!" Chie had never seen Yu like this before. She always saw their leader as stoic, calm, and honorable. An immovable shield, guarding them from any dangers that threatened them. He stared down monsters of all kinds without even blinking, and yet something involving Naoto-kun was making him wail like a scared child.

It was kinda funny, and judging by her husband's smile, he agreed.

* * *

Yu cursed Yosuke's name. He had to give his partner credit, he wasn't expecting him to read him so easily. The silverette let out an exasperated sigh as he rubbed his forehead. Might as well try and tell him about his situation. "Naoto-kun wants to have sex with me."

"She what?!"

 _Wait a second, Chie?!_

"Yosuke...Is your lovely wife listening to our call?"

"Uh...If she was, how bad would that be? I mean, it might help to have a girl hearing your-hey!"

Yu heard a quiet scuffle going on, before he clearly heard Chie's voice. "Are you serious, Narukami?! Naoto wants...Naoto wants to do it?" she gasped.

 _Really regretting calling Yosuke now._ It took far longer than Yu would have liked, due to their questions and his embarrassed stammering, but he regaled them the tale of this morning. Needless to say, both were left as gobsmacked as he was.

"Wow...Never knew Naoto-kun had it in her."

"That's one of the things that bothered me."

"Y'mean besides the fact that your girlfriend is putting a schedule to when you're going to have sex? Heh, you think she's going to take out a pie chart next?" The man laughed at his own joke, only to be silenced by his wife's elbow. "Ow! I was just joking!"

"What's up, Narukami?" Chie asked, ignoring her aching husband.

"Naoto, even when we were dating, has always been shy about more intimate interaction. I remember, every time I told her I loved her left her stunned and blushing," he reminisced. They could probably see his dopey smile...

"Awww!" Chie cooed.

"Man, when I told Chie I loved her, all she could do was call me an idiot. Ow! Watch it!"

"But when she was talking about her plan...She didn't blush. She didn't even stutter. That's not the Naoto I know. So either her Shadow changed her eye color and is in our world, or there's something more to this case..."

"Maybe Rise said something to her?" Chie suggested.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Last night we were having like a Girl's Night Out, sort of thing," Chie explained. "Nothing huge, just me, Rise, Yukiko, and Naoto hanging out at the Amagi Inn for a bit. I remember seeing Rise talking to Naoto, Rise was pretty drunk, so I didn't really think it was anything important so I just shrugged it off. Besides, I was on Yukiko Duty and had to make sure she didn't fall out a window or something..."

"What could Rise have said to make Naoto so...calm about all of this?" Yu stopped as he arrived at his bus station. "I have to go now, guys. I'll give Rise a call during my lunch break. Thanks for the help."

"No problem, dude. Good luck with the _investigation_ ," Yosuke teased.

"See ya, Narakami!"

The man closed his phone and rubbed his face. He was blushing. He was warm. _Great._ Naoto was the only one who could break through his stone face, but now he wondered if he could ever not blush again. Naoto had completely shattered his stoicism and he was left with a storm of emotions. Fear, dread, confusion, embarrassment, and...and excitement? His heart raced again as he saw the bus turn towards the stop.

* * *

"Well, that killed the mood," Chie sighed as she stood up from the bed. She stretched, displaying her beautiful body to her husband without a second thought.

He blushed as he stood up with her. "Great. I lost a shirt for nothing. I can't believe you popped _all_ of the buttons off!" He bitterly gaped.

"Oh, please. You didn't even like that shirt. Besides." Her face changed expressions and she stroked a finger against his naked chest. "You know how I like to play." She blushed, and that just made Yosuke's heart pound more. "If you didn't want it rough, you wouldn't have gotten with me."

"F-fair enough."

"Hey, that reminds me." Chie's seductive smile was replaced by a huffy frown. "What was with that 'you're gorgeous' comment! I thought we were pretending to be mad at each other," she frowned. "I mean, you can't just say that stuff out of the blue, man..."

Yosuke smiled, his cheeks tinted like hers. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just... panicked. I just said the first thing that came to mind. My bad," he apologized. That just made Chie's cheeks flare up more as he walked past her. "Hey, you wanna go get something to eat? If we're not going to be...y'know, anymore. We can get something at Junes, if you want?"

"S-sure! Yeah!" Chie's heart pounded like thunder inside of her. She ran after her husband with a skip in her step.

 _Heh. Nailed it_ , Yosuke beamed.

"Um...Y-Yosuke?"

"Yes, _honey_?"

"Your shirt."

"...Oh. Right."

 **End**

I love porn that has a genuine plot to it. Despite this story's comedic beginning, I want this story to be a serious exploration of sexual kinks and fetishes, and the struggle couples may need to go through to understand and enjoy them. I really want to make a somewhat serious story about their struggles. Some parts will be light-hearted, despite the main theme of sex, but other parts will be dark, with themes of masochism and self loathing.

While Naoto and Yu's own journey into the world of sex will be the main plot, the other characters have their own subplots and stories to live. I hope you enjoy it all.

Also, fun fact. The title of the story and the chapter is a reference to 'Let's Talk About Sex,' by Salt-N-Pepa.


End file.
